Prove
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sasuke and Sai want to prove who's a better screw to Naruto. At the same time. SasuNaruSai, PWP, lemon, hatesex and UST.


_Back again! 8D This is another part of the series of requesssssts. This is the one for **Vee Kah Vee**, the criteria were SasuNaruSai, PWP, hatesex and UST. Hope you like it dear :)  
I'm on a bit of a roll with the one shots it seems XD My email inbox is constantly overflowing with alerts! I wonder, is this what popular artists feel like? 8D_

_**Warnings: **All male threesome, hatesex, unresolved sexual tension, language, smutty stuffs, unbeta'd so it not perfecto but it'll have to do because I have to revise for exams nowwww :(_

_**Disclaimer: **I disclaim. _

* * *

Sasuke had never been a tolerant person by any stretch of the imagination. If something pissed him off, you could be sure that everyone would know about it from either the murderous look in his midnight eyes or the aura of _'kill'_ radiating off him. If he was well and truly furious, anyone who entered within a ten metre radius of him was immediately incinerated. Or at least, that's what it felt like. His eyes were like the pits of hell.

It didn't take much to annoy him either. A child screaming whilst they had fun with their friends would set a tick to his eyebrow. A gaggle of girls walking abreast the entire sidewalk activated the Uchiha Death Glare.

And his housemate's boyfriend sent him into full blown Extermination Mode. You'd be surprised at how good Sasuke was at impressions of a Dalek when he was in this particular setting. Which was frequently, because Sai was over at the house an _awful_ lot.

Now, it was perfectly reasonable for Sasuke to hate Sai. A lot of people hated him. He was rude to most, had the fakest smile you'd ever seen, and seem to have _no_ concept of manners whatsoever. Sasuke was fairly sure that the only reason Naruto was dating him was for the sex, which judging by the screams that came from the blond's bedroom every night, sounded to be pretty darn fantastic.

But Sasuke hated Sai on a whole different level than most people hated the architect. Every time he saw the pale man (who looked freakishly similar to Sasuke), the Uchiha just wanted to rip Sai's face off and shove it down the waste disposal. This feeling only intensified every time he was kept awake by Naruto and Sai having sex.

The reason for these murderous impulses was simple:

Naruto was _his_.

In Sasuke's mind, anyway. He and Naruto had never had any kind of relationship past an extremely deep and long lasting friendship that spanned back to their years in Kindergarten, when Naruto had kicked over Sasuke's sand castle. Sasuke had punched him right in the face, and they had been firm friends ever since.

Eighteen years since that fateful meeting, the two boys were living together in a nice house in the suburbs of the city. Both had their respective jobs, Sasuke as a police officer and Naruto as a car mechanic, and they enjoyed a very comfortable, financially easy life.

Except for when that bastard was visiting. And then, Sasuke's life was pure hell.

He didn't know when he had developed feelings for Naruto (it felt like forever, and for all he knew, it could have been love at first sight), but Sasuke was fairly sure that ever since Naruto and Sai had started dating, his affections for the blond had increased tenfold. And he had subsequently developed an extremely possessive streak. Literally, the only thing that prevented Sasuke from murdering Sai on the spot was the fact that Naruto would probably send Sasuke straight to the grave immediately afterwards.

It was pure torture, lying in bed and being forced to listen to someone other than him (and a total asshole at that) giving _his_ Naruto pleasure, making _his_ Naruto scream and moan, ordering _his_ Naruto around like a dog on a fucking leash. Oh, those two were kinky as shit as well. Sasuke had seen the candle wax burns on Naruto's back and the vicious teeth marks on Sai's neck.

It was getting to the point where Sasuke just couldn't stand it anymore. Not only was it incredibly infuriating to be forced to listen to those two fucking like rabbits, it was ridiculously frustrating in a sexual sense. Sasuke had ended up with a chafing issue more than once from the ferocious sessions with his hand that ensued from Naruto's melody of wanton moans every night.

It didn't help either that Sai was a damn _sexy_ bastard, rather than just a plain old bastard. Sasuke had seen the guy's abs on more than one occasion, and _damn_ that guy was ripped. Fucker.

He hadn't said anything to Naruto yet, apart from the occasional yell to shut the fuck up when it was five in the morning and Sasuke had to get up for patrol in an hour, but after six months and virtually no sleep Sasuke had eventually resolved to talk to his best friend about the less than desirable situation. Of course, he couldn't let Naruto know that he _liked_ him in that way, but he could at least express his hatred of Sai, and show Naruto the pills his doctor had been forced to prescribe him so that Sasuke could at least get _some_ sleep.

The perfect opportunity arose two weeks after Naruto and Sai's half-year anniversary. Sasuke came home to find the blond in front of the television, alone for the first time in at least a month, a beer in one tanned hand and the remote resting on his knee.

Sasuke changed out of his officer's uniform and into a white sleeveless hoody and jeans, grabbed himself his own beer from the fridge and then flopped down next to Naruto on the couch.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." Naruto took a swig of his beer, eyes not leaving the screen. It was one of those cop chase shows that showed footage from exciting or funny moments caught on cruiser cameras. They had watched this particular episode at least three times in the past few years, but it never got old. Sasuke watched in fascination as a helicopter camera followed a car thief driving his stolen BMW down the wrong side of the highway at 90 miles per hour.

"No Sai today?" he asked as casually as possible, cracking open his beer and taking a grateful drink of the cold beverage.

"He's working late," Naruto replied. The show went to adverts and he began to punch in the numbers for random channels he liked to watch, searching for something else to stare at. "Something about having to finish up some blueprints. He'll be over about ten-ish."

"Joy," Sasuke muttered. There was silence as Naruto settled on Ninja Warrior and they watched numerous Japanese athletes making a total fool of themselves, wincing occasionally when a limb was bent in an unnatural direction and chuckling at the outfits some of them wore.

Eventually, Sasuke worked up the courage to say what he had been sitting on for the past six months. "Naruto," he began with a sigh, grabbing the remote off the blond's knee and muting the television, "We need to talk."

Wide tourmaline eyes left the TV and focused in on him. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Those eyes were probably his biggest weakness. They were so honest and intense, but at the same time completely carefree. They were also the most expressive part of Naruto's face. Sasuke knew every 'eye expression', so to speak, from the darkened shade they took on when Naruto was angry to the mischievous sparkle when he had an idea for a prank. Right now, they were curious and inquisitive, emphasised by the fox-like cock of Naruto's head.

"About what?" the blond asked, searching Sasuke's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Sasuke grumbled. "It's about Sai. I'm at the end of my tether, Naruto."

"Okay." Naruto sipped his beer and then wiped the foam off his upper lip. "Can I ask why?"

Sasuke's hand came up and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of the best way to explain his frustrations without offending Naruto too much. "For starters, I really don't like the guy. He pisses me off something chronic."

"He pisses most people off," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Yes, but he's practically living with us. Meaning I have to put up with him more than others do."

Naruto frowned. "So what do you want me to do? If he annoys you that much just don't talk to him. You know I can't go over to his, its too far from the workshop."

"It's not just a case of ignoring him," the Uchiha said with an explosive sigh. "I... I can't take anymore of listening to you two fuck every night!"

Both boys immediately turned red. Sasuke averted his eyes and Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his shaggy yellow hair. Despite how close they were, they hadn't talked about sex an awful lot. At least, not since they were pubescent teenagers who had just found out how babies were made.

Sasuke cleared his throat and continued. He had said it now, he might as well elaborate. "It's getting beyond ridiculous, Naruto. You're _always _doing it. I can't _sleep_. Sakura had to prescribe me with fucking _sleeping tablets_ two months ago just so that I wouldn't keel over at work."

Naruto was staring at him with a stunned expression. Sasuke could empathise. After all, Sasuke was a very private person usually. He kept his feelings to himself and very rarely actually _complained _to anybody, even if his aggressive body language spoke volumes when he was cross. So for Sasuke to rant like this meant that he truly was at the end of his rope.

"I..." Naruto started. Sasuke nearly wilted at the shame in Naruto's eyes. He didn't want to make Naruto feel guilty. He just wanted to let his friend know how he felt, and to try and resolve the situation.

They were quiet for a few minutes, in which Sasuke fiddled with the pull-ring on his beer can and Naruto wiggled his toes awkwardly.

"I'll talk to Sai," the blond eventually mumbled. "I'll ask him not to come over so much."

Sasuke winced at the sadness radiating off his friend. "No, you don't have to do that," he started. Damn, now _he_ was feeling guilty.

"No, it's fine. You said you're sick of him and can't sleep, so it'll obviously be easier on you if he comes over less." Naruto took the remote from Sasuke and put the sound back on; signifying that the conversation was over and he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Sasuke left him to his cop shows and slunk into his room, feeling worse than before he had spoken to Naruto.

"Fucking Sai, screwing everything up!" he spat to himself, flopping down on his bed and covering his eyes with his hands. He stared at his palms, biting down the emotions that were crawling up in his throat.

* * *

Naruto was in the bath when Sai let himself into the house at ten thirty. Sasuke heard the front door close and the rustling of shoes being removed and set in the rack, and rolled off his bed, going out into the hallway, resolving to talk to Sai before Naruto did.

"Hey Duck Butt," Sai said in his false cheery tone when Sasuke stood in front of him. "Need something?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the use of his hated nickname (his hair did _not_ look like a duck's butt, dammit!), or just the fact that he was sick of the guy, but he lost it. Before he could stop himself, his arms flew out of their own accord and Sai grunted as he was shoved up against the wall, a few picture frames falling off the wall and clattering on the carpet. Sasuke planted his hands on either side of Sai's head and leaned in close, breathing heavily.

"Listen up, you fucking asshole," he growled, trying to ignore the fact that Sai's skin looked rather soft, "I am sick to _death_ of your existence. You are making my life absolute _hell_, and I want it to stop."

Sai stared at him blankly, seemingly unperturbed by how close they were. "Is this because you have a crush on Naruto?"

The words sliced through Sasuke like an electrocuted sword. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Sai had hit the mark dead on. How the fuck did a guy who seemed to have no real emotions manage to read Sasuke as though he was a damn book?

"How did- I mean..." he started, staring at Sai, who continued to watch him coolly.

"It's pretty damn obvious, Uchiha. If it pisses you off so much, you should stake your claim." To Sasuke's incredulity, a _real_ smirk tugged the corner of Sai's shapely mouth. _Wait, shapely?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke growled, trying to intimidate Sai by leaning in closer. It was starting to infuriate him that the man was seemingly immune to the patent Uchiha Death Glare. Sasuke was a _master_ of it, and to have it not _work_ was extremely perturbing.

Sai's genuine smirk widened. Sasuke's face was only inches from his. They were breathing in each other's recycled air, they were that close. "If you're so confident that you're a better match for him, try and take him from me."

"And _how_ exactly am I supposed to do that? I can't make a move on him whilst he's in a relationship with _you_." If Sasuke had been a robot, his warning light would have been flashing and a siren would have been wailing. He was that pissed.

"Sleep with him," Sai said with a shrug, as if this was the most logical answer in the world. Which it fucking wasn't.

"You may not give a damn about relationship morals, asshole, but if there is one thing that Naruto is, it's _loyal_. You know damn well that he won't sleep with me whilst he has a boyfriend! That's even if... he actually likes me back..." he trailed off, momentarily dropping his angry front as he considered this heart-wrenching possibility. When Sai chuckled however, the walls came straight back up.

"I know," Sai smirked, "I wasn't saying you should sleep with him _alone_. What I was suggesting was that you _join in_."

Sasuke felt his jaw drop. Whilst he was rendered temporarily speechless, Sai continued speaking. "Naruto's actually been talking about having a threesome for a while now. I know he likes you, and I know you like _us._ Yeah," he chuckled at Sasuke's stricken expression, "I've seen you eyeing me up too, Uchiha. I'm not blind, unlike Naruto."

Sasuke's mouth worked, but no words came out. Sai was suggesting that Sasuke joined in. That Sasuke slept with _both_ of them. And for some reason that only God knew, it kind of made sense. The only way to steal Naruto away from Sai was with sex; because that was the only reason he was in a relationship with Sai in the first place. But because it was immoral to sleep with Naruto whilst he was dating Sai, the only way to prove Sasuke's sexual prowess was to join them in a threesome. And then it was a simple case of being a better fuck than Sai.

Not to mention, Sasuke would get a chance to screw Sai. Give the guy a break, he hadn't had sex in over a year, and after having to listen to the object of his desires and his sinfully hot boyfriend going at it like Duracell bunnies, any hole was a goal in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was now painfully aware of how close he was to Sai, who was still trapped in the cage of Sasuke's arms against the wall. The pale architect still had that infuriating smirk on his face as his breath ghosted over Sasuke's parted lips.

"C'mon Uchiha. Fuck us, and let Naruto choose who he wants more." His hand fisted itself in the material of Sasuke's hoody and he tugged Sasuke closer. Their chests were almost touching as they stared at each other with a mixture of hatred and lust.

"I won't lose," Sasuke growled as a warning, although he didn't really know why he felt Sai needed to be warned. The bastard didn't deserve it.

"Actions speak louder than words," Sai commented mildly, his free hand now playing with the cords of Sasuke's hoody, winding them slowly around his finger.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Just shut up," he spat. "Shut the _fuck_ up." And then he kissed Sai with bruising force before the bastard could utter another word, smashing their mouths together as he dug his hands into Sai's soft hair and fisted them painfully. Sai groaned loudly and opened his mouth, letting Sasuke shove his tongue in and trace the contours behind his teeth. Sasuke was only thinking about how good it felt to finally kiss someone again, and how he would put up with it being Sai because apparently it would lead to him fucking Naruto. The thought made him give a possessive growl which transcended into even more possessive kissing. He dug his teeth viciously into Sai's full lower lip, eliciting a melodious groan from the other man which Sasuke lapped up greedily.

Kissing Sai felt good. If Sasuke looked past the fact that this was the guy he hated the most in the world, that is. Actually, the very idea that he was kissing someone he truly hated was turning him on, _especially_ because that person was Sai. He was putting Sai in his rightful place, the same person who made Naruto howl like a fox in heat and bossed him around like he was his fucking slave. And god, did it feel good.

He released his teeth from Sai's lip, but then drew the same lip back into his mouth, sucking on it as he locked eyes with the architect. Sai stared back at him with unconcealed lust in his usually expressionless eyes. It threw Sasuke off a little; Sai was the epitome of fake emotions. It was one of the reasons Sasuke hated him so much. So to see Sai with so much _real_ emotion was disconcerting. However, it completely explained why Naruto could stand to have him as a boyfriend. Emotional Sai was sexy.

_Still an asshole though_, Sasuke thought stubbornly, digging his fingers into Sai's scalp and leaning in for another angry kiss. Sai didn't fight as Sasuke's tongue lanced back into his hot mouth, merely submitting to the anger of the Uchiha and moaning unabashedly.

"What. The. Fuck."

Sasuke froze as his favourite voice reached his ears, in a tone that he never, _ever_ wanted to hear directed at him. He broke the kiss with a wrench of his head, and he and Sai turned to stare at the open bathroom door, where Naruto was stood with a towel around his waist and not much else. Twin sets of onyx eyes followed the numerous tracks of water droplets, and Sasuke felt the sudden urge to lick them up.

Naruto's eyes were a dark navy blue, which Sasuke translated as pure rage. One tanned hand was clenched around the top of the towel, as if holding it around his waist was the only way to keep Naruto from murdering someone.

"What the fuck?" he repeated again, so much venom in his voice that it stung Sasuke's ears. Sai pushed Sasuke off of him with a sigh and walked up to his boyfriend, who fixed him with a furious glare before directing it at Sasuke.

"So you _really hate_ Sai, huh?" he spat, his entire body trembling with anger. "Sure looked like you hated him just now, bastard."

"Naruto," Sai murmured, and the blond turned back to his boyfriend, this time with betrayal flooding his eyes.

"Is this how much I mean to you?" he asked quietly, and for some reason it sounded more dangerous than when he had raised his voice a few seconds ago.

Sai's response was to lean in. At first, Naruto thought Sai was going for a kiss, and jerked backwards crossly, scowling. Sai was aiming for his ear however, and he caught Naruto's chin in one pale hand to hold him still as he drew close and began to whisper in his ear.

Sasuke watched anxiously. He didn't care if Naruto was angry at Sai, but the idea that he thought Sasuke and Sai were having an affair was terrifying. He could end up losing Naruto before he had even gotten him. Their friendship could be over if Sai didn't manage to explain everything.

Sai whispered in Naruto's ear for several minutes, and Sasuke watched as Naruto's face went through a montage of emotions, starting with rage before bleeding into confusion, followed by realisation, and then finally with a furtive glance at Sasuke, unbridled lust.

"Is that how it is?" he asked when Sai pulled away. Naruto's voice had dropped several octaves and his eyes were practically _glowing_ with desire. Sasuke's pants were extremely tight.

"That's how it is," Sai affirmed with a nod of his head. Naruto looked at him, his lips cocking up into a grin, and then grabbed Sai's chin with one bronzed hand and kissed him. They broke apart quickly and Naruto turned to Sasuke, walking up to his best friend with desire written in his very body language. He moved like a feline, as if he was stalking his prey. Sasuke could only watch with baited breath as Naruto came closer and closer, the blond licking his lips as he pressed his nearly naked body against Sasuke's regrettably clothed one.

"And you're okay with this?" he asked Sasuke, sliding one hand up into Sasuke's thick black hair. Naruto's eyes were pleading silently, _please say yes_.

Sasuke swallowed loudly and nodded, his heart thumping like a crazed lunatic in his ribcage.

Naruto kissed him, and his heart nearly stopped.

It was everything he had imagined, and more. Naruto tasted like the ocean, and ramen, and an indefinable flavour that Sasuke could only describe as _Naruto_. His lips were soft, so fucking soft, and his breath was hot, and the kiss was submissive but coaxing. Naruto parted his lips, inviting Sasuke in, and Sasuke took the invitation, aware that Sai was watching as he thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth and clenched his fingers into Naruto's bare biceps.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke drank it down as if it were the elixir of life. He began to kiss Naruto more roughly, tightening his grip on the boy's arms and grinding their hips together in a bid to draw out more of those delicious noises, sounds he had heard every night caused by someone else that were now being caused by _him_.

Naruto whimpered, fingers weaved in Sasuke's bangs, and broke the kiss with a wet smack of their lips. "Sai," he gasped over his shoulder, and in a heartbeat the third man was behind him, encircling Naruto's waist with one arm whilst the other traced over a tanned arm, following it up to the hand fisted in Sasuke's hair. He grabbed a fistful of raven locks for himself and pressed himself up roughly against Naruto's back as he jerked Sasuke forwards for a bruising kiss over the blond's shoulder.

Sasuke's brain was on overload. He was kissing Sai, whilst they sandwiched Naruto between themselves. And it was good. Scratch that, it was fucking amazing. The fact that it was like competition between him and Sai only made it so much more arousing, though whether it was competing to arouse each other or Naruto more, he wasn't sure. Sai was fighting back this time, forcing his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth and wrestling with the Uchiha's tongue. Naruto had started to pant as he watched the two strikingly similar men, the most important people in his life kissing so angrily, so passionately.

"Oh god," the blond whispered. Sai's hand had dipped underneath his towel and wrapped itself around Naruto's half-formed erection. The skilled thumb swiped over the slit, where precum was beginning to pearl, and smeared the liquid over the head. Naruto kept his eyes locked on the joining of Sasuke and Sai's mouths, watching as a trail of saliva seeped out and ran down Sasuke's chin, whilst Sai began to rub the head of his dick and tease it to life. Without warning, he leaned in and licked up the saliva on Sasuke's chin.

They broke apart at that, and Sai quickly caught Naruto's lips for their own kiss, his hand now moving rapidly over the blond's almost fully hard cock. Sasuke watched with a mixture of jealousy and desire for a few seconds before moving to the other side of Naruto's head and sinking his teeth into the column of the tanned neck presented to him. Naruto's knees buckled as he gave a loud groan in Sai's mouth, only being held up by how closely the two ravens were pressed against his front and back. Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's throat harshly, his fingers ghosting down Naruto's sides. One hand latched onto a slim tanned hip, the towel barely holding up now, whilst he stretched his other hand forward to grab Sai's side.

With a jerk, he pulled Sai's pelvis in so that the pale boy's bulging erection was shoved forcefully against Naruto's ass. Naruto and Sai let out simultaneous sounds of pleasure, still kissing fervently. Hands were everywhere, flying all over pale, creamy and tanned skins.

"Nng..." Naruto broke the kiss with Sai who quickly moved to attack the other side of his neck, and the blond's head fell back as the two boys worked to produce hickeys on either side of his throat. Sai was now fisting his erection with shallow pumping movements, and Sasuke's hands were clenching and squeezing his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and allowing the bulge in Sai's pants to press more firmly between them.

Sasuke released a section of tanned skin from his mouth and tongued the bruising skin before growling, "Bedroom. Right fucking now."

The other two had evidently been thinking the same thing, because they began to move immediately. They stumbled into Naruto's room as a tangle of limbs, shuffling awkwardly until they reached the bed, whereupon Sai and Sasuke threw the blond down on the covers and began to strip. Each other.

Naruto watched with open fascination and arousal as Sai unzipped Sasuke's white hoody, revealing his strongly structured chest, whilst Sasuke worked on getting the many buttons to Sai's jeans undone. They kept flashing glares at each other, which were punctuated with as much desire as there was hatred.

Naruto pushed his towel off onto the floor and encircled one large hand around his bobbing cock, stroking languidly as the two pale men began to kiss whilst they divested each other. Well, kiss was probably the wrong word for it. Fighting with their tongues was a more appropriate description. Either way, it was incredibly hot, and they were obviously getting aroused by it too because as they pushed each other's jeans and boxers down, twin erections sprang out, rock hard and aching for attention.

Naruto sat up between them, unnoticed as they were preoccupied with their tongue fight. The blond eyed the two hard cocks in front of him hungrily and licked his lips as if he had just been presented with a year's supply of ramen.

Sasuke was in the process of leaving rows of teeth marks in Sai's lower lips when he felt a hot hand wrap around his dick and then a tongue lapped over the tip. He broke away from Sai with a hiss and looked down, eyes widening when he was faced with the sight of Naruto pumping their cocks with both hands, alternating between the two heads as he swirled his lips and tongues around them and coated them in a film of his saliva.

He and Sai groaned as one and let Naruto direct them to stand closer together, bringing their cocks into touching proximity. Naruto pressed the swollen tips of their dicks together, and then wrapped his lips around them both. Sasuke trembled next to Sai as Naruto began to suck on the heads of their erections, flicking his tongue into the leaking slits whilst his hands pumped their shafts or slipped lower to squeeze and massage their balls.

Sai's face had taken on an uncharacteristic blush, and apparently this didn't happen in the bedroom often, because Naruto slipped their dicks out his mouth with a pop in order to speak.

"Getting flustered baby?"

Sai's response was to thread his fingers in Naruto's hair and thrust his hips forward, his dick sliding back into the blond's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed, watching as Naruto began to deep throat Sai, his head bobbing up and down on the man's pulsing cock whilst he continued to pump Sasuke vigourously. Sasuke let one hand join Sai's in the beautiful yellow locks, and Naruto eased off Sai's dick to switch to Sasuke's, proceeding to give it the same treatment whilst he jerked Sai off.

Sasuke was caught off guard when Sai grabbed him by the chin and started to kiss him again, sucking in Sasuke's lower lip and biting it harshly. Their hands continued to guide Naruto's head down on their dicks as they kissed. The whole thing was driving Sasuke to the brink of a raging orgasm very quickly; Naruto knew how to use his hands and tongue, and Sai's angry kisses were full of raw need that sent all his nerves on fire and turned Sasuke into a trembling mess.

"Shit," he growled against Sai's lips as he felt his orgasm rushing up like an out of control train in his brain. Naruto sensed this and engulfed him whole, sucking harshly on his dick as Sai thrust his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. With a jerky moan, Sasuke unleashed his load down Naruto's waiting throat, his hips thrusting unevenly into the blond's mouth whilst his tongue struggled to fend off Sai's at the same time. His eyes had fallen closed and his hand was clenching over Sai's own hand as well as Naruto's hair, and Naruto was moaning as he took Sasuke's cum down his throat, swallowing every drop before letting the dick slide out of his mouth. Sasuke moved away from the two before his legs gave way and fell down on the bed next to Naruto, watching as Naruto proceeded to give Sai his full attention.

Sai had both hands in Naruto's hair now, holding the blond's head still as he fucked Naruto's mouth harshly. Naruto had his eyes scrunched shut with the effort to keep his throat relaxed and tears of concentration were leaking down his cheeks. His tanned hands were now fisted in his bedspread, and Sasuke took the one nearest him and began to suck on the fingers, lapping his tongue over the pads whilst his thumbs kneaded the palm. Naruto whimpered around Sai's cock, and the vibrations were what sent Sai over the edge that Sasuke had fallen off not five minutes ago. He gave a surprisingly loud groan as he thrust into Naruto's mouth one last time and spilled his seed down the hot cavity of the blond's throat.

Sasuke was now sucking on three of Naruto's fingers fervently, and as soon as Sai's dick slid out of Naruto's mouth the blond turned to look at Sasuke with wide eyes, panting harshly to get his breath back. His cock was straining so hard that it looked painful, bobbing against his firm stomach and smearing pearly precum on his skin.

"Sasuke," he gasped breathlessly.

Sasuke smirked around the golden fingers before taking them out of his mouth. As Sai kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, Sasuke got up on his knees on the bed and pushed Naruto back, forcing the blond to scoot into the middle of the bed and then lie down. He was still holding the blond's saliva soaked hand, which he now guided between Naruto's trembling thighs.

"Finger yourself," he demanded, and Naruto mewled at the command. Sasuke watched the dripping fingers pass over Naruto's cock and balls towards the hidden entrance, and the blond bend his legs and spread them to give Sasuke a better view as Naruto sank two fingers knuckle deep into himself.

Sasuke gnawed on his lower lip, trying to suppress a groan at the amazing sight of Naruto preparing himself. He placed himself between Naruto's legs and bent down, taking Naruto's severely neglected cock into his mouth. Naruto gave a throaty groan and thrust up into the wonderful heat wrapping itself around him, pumping his fingers in and out of his ass vigorously.

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down on Naruto's cock whilst the blond prepared himself. The Uchiha kept his gaze locked on Naruto's face. Naruto's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his cheeks rosy with a heated blush and his damp hair tousled around his tanned features. His lips were parted as he panted and moaned. Sasuke's dick was already hard again just looking at the erotic sight laid out before him.

He was so preoccupied with Naruto that he forgot about Sai. That is, until the bed shifted beneath them and he felt cool, lubed fingers pressing against his own entrance. He pulled off Naruto's dick with a violent hiss, glaring over his shoulder at Sai as the man began to mercilessly fuck Sasuke's ass with his fingers, a look of cruel enjoyment on his face.

"If you get to fuck him, I get to fuck you," he said with a dark chuckle. "And don't forget Uchiha, we're proving to _Naruto_ who is the better fuck, so I'll be getting a turn with him too."

"Th-then you better watch _your_ ass when you do it," Sasuke stuttered, unwilling to admit how good it felt as Sai's fingers stroked his insides. He turned his face away so Sai couldn't see his overwhelmed expression and returned his ministrations to Naruto's dick. The blond now had three fingers pumping in and out of his stretched entrance, and he was whimpering with need like a kitten. If Sasuke wasn't being prepared by Sai, he would have taken Naruto right there and then. As such, he knew that as soon as he sank into that wonderful ass, Sai would do the same to _him_, and he refused to let the other raven do so without Sasuke being properly stretched.

It was torture though. Naruto started to beg.

"P-please, Sasuke," he gasped even as his hand became a blur between his legs, "Please, put it in..."

Sasuke could feel his arms trembling as he continued to suck Naruto off, trying to ignore the pleasing looks the blond was sending him. He wasn't very good at being patient, and it was only self-preservation that was holding him back.

Finally, it got to a point where Sasuke was thrusting back on Sai's long fingers and Naruto was on the edge of what promised to be an extremely explosive orgasm. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and wrenched all three fingers out of him, causing Naruto to shout at the loss which the Uchiha was simultaneously feeling as he pulled off of Sai's fingers to align his dick to Naruto's twitching hole.

Pinning Naruto's arms to the bed, Sasuke sank into the blond in one thrust, pressing forwards until his hips touched the backs of Naruto's thighs. The blond's eyes rolled back in his head and he practically howled at the feeling of being filled so quickly.

And then it was Sasuke's turn to be overcome with sensations when Sai parted his tensing ass cheeks and pressed the tip of his cock to Sasuke's hole.

"Get ready," he growled to both Naruto and Sasuke, and then he jerked forward ferociously hard, slamming into Sasuke who in turn was forcibly shoved even deeper into Naruto's convulsing passage.

Sasuke screamed against Naruto's lips, and Naruto screamed right back. Sai barely gave them enough chance to adjust before he started to thrust in and out of Sasuke, gripping the Uchiha's hips in a bruising grip and forcing them back and forwards. He started a punishing rhythm, slamming into Sasuke as he pulled the raven's hips back, which caused Sasuke to slide out Naruto, and then shoving Sasuke's hips forward back into the howling, writhing blond as he pulled out of the Uchiha's tight, tensing ass.

"Oh SHIT!" Naruto screamed, straining his arms against the hold Sasuke had on them. Sasuke was desperately trying to repress any more screams, but it was getting increasingly difficult with the onslaught of sensations both in his ass and his cock. Sai was stretching him, filling him, pounding into him, and Naruto was clenching around him, hot and convulsing. The only thing Sasuke could do was muffle his screams by kissing Naruto, hard and punishing and swallowing Naruto's own cries. Sai was the only one who was relatively composed as he directed the pace and how much pleasure the other two received.

Naruto came first, and was followed almost immediately by Sasuke. Naruto coated their stomachs in cum as Sasuke pumped his seed into Naruto's ass with a winded yell. Sai continued to give unyielding thrusts, his hips becoming a pale blur as he fought for his own completion. When he came, he pulled out of Sasuke's ass and spilled all over the small of Sasuke's back, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Sai let Sasuke scramble out from the between the two of them and sat back on his haunches, breathing heavily and watching as Sasuke collapsed down next to Naruto, who seemed to be barely lucid. Sasuke began to kiss the blond languidly as they recovered, his hand fondling the blond's spent cock gently as his own gradually twitched back to life.

Sai shuffled forward between Naruto's still spread legs and bent forwards, over Naruto's cum-stained torso. He pressed his lips to the seam joining Sasuke and Naruto's mouth's together, and the three men began to kiss together, darting in and out of each other's mouths in a slow three-way kiss. By this point, Sasuke didn't give a damn who he was kissing. Both were just as amazing as each other.

Sai pulled away, letting the two friends continue to kiss, and shuffled back down Naruto's body towards the blond's pelvis. Sasuke was still stroking Naruto's cock, which was close to full erectness now. Sai lay down on his stomach and grabbed handfuls of Naruto's ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal Naruto's abused pink entrance.

Sasuke swallowed a heated moan from Naruto as Sai began to lap up Sasuke's juices from the blond's ass.

"Uh!" Naruto gasped, and Sasuke released his lips to get up on his hands and knees and crawl over to Sai. He settled himself between Sai's legs and grabbed the man's hips, jerking them upwards until the man was on his knees, still tonguing Naruto's hole. With a wild, malicious grin, Sasuke spat on his hand, slicked up his cock, and then pushed into Sai's unprepared ass.

Sai let out a muffled gasp against Naruto's abused entrance. It quickly turned into a groan that could have been due to pleasure or pain, or both, as Sasuke began to thrust in and out of him without a care for whether he was hurting Sai.

"I thought... hn... you were going to... uh... fuck him, not... hah... _rim_ him," Sasuke panted out as he pistoned his hips, fingers leaving angry bruises in Sai's pelvis from how forcefully he was gripping. Sai swore.

"Naruto," he said in a shaky voice, "On your knees."

The blond scrabbled into position as quickly as possible whilst Sai pushed himself up until he was upright and his back was flush against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke readjusted his grip on the other raven's hips and spread his knees a bit more, changing the angle and thrusting upwards into Sai's ass. The palest man let out a trembling mewl as Sasuke stimulated his prostate roughly. The pain of being taken raw was a delicious contrast to the pulsing pleasure singing up his spine.

Naruto was now on his hands and knees in front of Sai, wiggling his stretched and abused ass enticingly against Sai's erection. Without waiting for the middle man to take some control, Naruto grabbed Sai's dick and lined it up with his hole, pushing backwards onto it and sending Sai into a delicious oblivion as he was harshly stimulated from both ends.

Sasuke took the reins this time. He pushed Sai forwards so that the raven was hunched over Naruto, who was panting and gasping with anticipation, and then Sasuke drew his hips back and drove forward harshly into Sai, which in turn shoved him forward into Naruto.

"Sai!" Naruto hollered, clenching the bed sheets, his head thrown back in complete ecstasy. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's rhythm was different to Sai's. Rather than pulling and pushing Sai's hips like Sai had done to him, Sasuke was concentrating on giving Naruto pleasure _through_ Sai. Each thrust of his hips drove Sai harshly into Naruto, causing the blond and his boyfriend to groan together in unbridled, uncontrollable pleasure. The room was filled with sounds of ruthlessly smacking skin and callous grunt and moans as all three men were rapidly driven towards yet another orgasm.

Sai came first this time, followed by Naruto, and finally Sasuke. All three screamed out their releases into each other (or in Naruto's case, onto the sheets), relishing in the utter euphoria they had reached before collapsing into an uncoordinated heap on the bed.

Naruto found himself sandwiched between two violently gasping ravens as they lay either side of him. A grin was stretching his tired face so widely it looked painful.

"Hah..." Sasuke panted after a while, his hand running up and down in languid strokes over Naruto's chest. "So... hah... idiot," he gasped at Naruto, "Who're you gonna pick?"

Sai, who had been playing with a lock of Naruto's sweat-darkened hair, stilled as he waited for the answer.

Naruto ummed and ahhed dramatically. "Oh god, it's really difficult," he said, eyes flicking between the two of them. Both narrowed their onyx eyes at him and he chuckled. "Can't I just have you both?"

Sasuke dropped his head on Naruto's chest in frustration. "I can't _stand_ him, Naruto."

"Didn't seem like it when you were fucking him," Naruto commented, making Sai give an uncharacteristic snort.

"I don't mind sharing Naruto," Sai said, pressing a kiss to the blond's temple. "We're always looking for new ways to spice up our sex life. Duck Butt could provide... endless entertainment."

Naruto turned his face to Sasuke, his eyes brimming and his lip quivering in an adorable puppy dog expression. Sasuke groaned and buried his face in the crook of a tanned neck.

"...Fine," he growled eventually. Naruto squealed and hugged him tightly, but Sasuke had something else to say. "But I'm imposing a _curfew_. No fucking after midnight, else I'll _never_ get to work, you horny bastards."

* * *

_8D_


End file.
